Backshock to Boredom
by Karta
Summary: Relena, lacking weekend plans, decides to host a party. When everyone gathers together she notices something very interesting and gets a brilliant idea. 1+2. Not Relena bashing.
1. In Which Relena is Bored and Makes Some ...

Karta: Hi! This is my very first GW fiction. I hope you all enjoy! It's a definite 1+2 without the Relena bashing. It's Relena and yaoi friendly! I hope everyone can enjoy it.  
  
ISRU: I would also ask that you don't flame.  
  
Karta: Why are you asking  
  
DW:Because She remembers the last time someone did that.  
  
^Flash Back^  
  
"What!? You don't like my story do you? Well then YOU SHOULDN'T BE REVIEWING AT ALL!!!"  
  
^End^  
  
ISRU: She took a buster rifle to the story...  
  
Karta: Oh yeah. I remember that. Oh well, I do except criticism! Anyway R&R!  
  
_______________  
  
Relena was bored. Really, really painfully bored. The kind of bored that made you want to stand up and scream. The kind of bored that well, you get the picture. Anyway, this was perfectly acceptable for the ex- Queen of the World usually but today it was simply not tolerable.  
  
"Pagan, I need your advice." She stated quietly riding in the back of her pink limousine.  
  
"Ah, no weekend plans Miss Relena?" Her loyal butler asked with a chuckle. Relena nodded, knowing that he watched her with the aid of his trusty rear view mirror.  
  
"I've never been quite this bored on a Friday." She muttered thoughtfully.  
  
"Why don't you read that thrilling mystery novel you were oh so fond of during the war." Pagan suggested, glancing at the road. Relena shrugged off his strange comment as part of old age and tried to look thoughtful.  
  
"No I uh, believe I've lost that one. Perhaps I should give the others a call. They're always very interesting and would certainly keep me busy." Relena grinned at the prospect of hearing from her friends.  
  
"Brilliant idea Miss Relena. Why don't you do that while I tell the staff to keep an eye out for your book." Pagan replied in his ever-cheerful fashion.  
  
"Yes, you do that."  
  
_______________  
  
Relena decided that Noin would be the best to get a hold of first. She was always much closer with that dark haired woman than any of the others. After quiet a few rings someone finally picked up.  
  
"What is it? We're busy!" Came a male voice. Relena's eyebrow twitched slightly.  
  
"Hello Millardo. I hope you aren't busying the pants off poor Noin." Was Her slightly amused reply.  
  
"Come on back to bed, koibito. Whoever it is can wait." Noin voiced in the background. Relena wasn't certain if she was holding back a laugh or a shriek.  
  
"No I don't think we should put my darling sister on hold." Zechs told her with the word "sister" slightly stressed. A yelp, obviously Noin's was followed by a thud and some rather creative swearing.  
  
"Hello there Relena." Noin panted, out of breath from running to the phone. At least Relena hoped that was the case...  
  
"Hello Noin. I'm glad your... business... with my brother wasn't so preoccupying that you couldn't spare a few words with me." Relena smiled, knowing that the ex- lieutenant was probably turning pink.  
  
"I- uh." Was Noin's cunning reply.  
  
"Anyway, I was wondering if you would like to come to a little party I'm hosting? The same invitation is extended to Milliardo of course." Relena explained, sparing her friend further embarrassment.  
  
"I would love to and I'm sure Zechs feels the same. Expect us both." Noin seemed quiet relieved, "Who else is attending.  
  
"Just about everyone from the war, or at least I'm hoping they will." Relena answered her vaguely, "Hopefully I can even snag a few Gundam pilots."  
  
"Sounds great. Defiantly count me in!"  
  
_______________  
  
The rest of the calls went much the same way. Relena was overjoyed at the positive response and dived headfirst into plans. It seemed like an eternity had past before the day finally arrived. Relena ran outside and stood on the lawn eager to greet her first guests.  
  
_______________  
  
Karta: So did you like Chapter 1? Was it well written? Odd? Sexy? Just kidding. I hope you loved it. If I like my reviews I'll defiantly put up a Chapter 2, which has some 1+2 in it. And the chapter after that? Major fluff! 


	2. In Which Dorothy Tells a Story and Relen...

Karta: Howdy! I've come back with chapter number two. This is the beginning of the Heero and Duo flufftacular bonaza. At least I hope it's fluffy. The real romance is in the next chapter, but I'm not gonna give that to you yet.  
  
DW: You're mean.  
  
Karta: Why yes, yes I am. Now I got me some thanking to do. Four very nice people reviewed my little story and for that I am eternally grateful. Thank you! Now onward!  
  
_________________________  
  
Heero Yuy stood on the lawn of Relena's manor home fighting an internal battle, and loosing.  
  
'I hate parties!' Was his main argument, which went right along with 'I never said I would come.' However the other obnoxious, loud voice in the back of his head seemed to have the upper hand.  
  
'But Duo might be there! Duuuuooooo!' It yelled to him in a sing song voice.  
  
'Damn it! Who would have guessed that the little voice in my head would be as bad as Duo. He'd get a kick out of this…' Heero thought bitterly, sort of. It actually didn't take much to imagine the braided boy's reaction.  
  
'Wow! Now I can annoy you no matter where you go! With two of Me I might even pry you away from that laptop!'  
  
"Now I'm schizophrenic! Great Yuy, just GREAT!" He yelled at himself. Some one suddenly cleared their throat alerting the man of few words to another presence.  
  
"Hey buddy. I hope I'm not butting into a private conversation." Duo gave him a goofy grin.  
  
".…"  
  
"Good to see you too Heero." He threw an arm over his fellow pilot's shoulders, "Now let's par-tay!"  
  
_______________  
  
Relena glanced up from her conversation with Dorothy and Hilde to survey the room. Noin and Zechs were talking to Wufei and Sally while Quatre and Trowa were trying to find a suitable way to introduce Trowa to the former's sisters. Catherine and the numerous unnamed sisters were giggling over something, probably having to do with the pondering pilots and Lady Une was surprisingly dancing with one of the Magunacs. Lastly was Rashid doing a little story telling with Pagan.  
  
At least Relena thought that was the last of the people, the ones worth mentioning anyway, until she finally laid eyes on a most unusual site. Heero was standing next to Duo who was doing some babbling no doubt, which in itself wasn't the amazing part. What Relena noticed was how happy the stoic pilot was. Oh he certainly still had his indifferent, "I'm doing you a favor by not killing you" face on but his eyes shone with laughter.  
  
'How absolutely adorable!' Relena smiled softly, 'There may be hope for you yet, Heero Yuy.'  
  
An idea struck the vice foreign minister. A brilliant idea, so grand she was going to need help.  
  
"Excuse me ladies. Do you think you could grab Miss Noin and Lady Une and meet me in the garden. I have a plan but I'll need your help." Relena interrupted softly.  
  
_______________  
  
Duo continued his talk but even he wasn't listening. He was simply enjoying the view.  
  
'Oh... pretty…' Duo mentally slapped himself for such thoughts, 'It's Heero, HEERO. Bad Duo, eyes off!'  
  
"Duo!" The braided boy jumped to attention at the sound of his name. Heero gave him an annoyed looked but didn't say anything. Duo suddenly realized he was drooling and quickly wiped away the offending saliva.  
  
"Little hungry I guess. I'll be right back." Duo ran off to the buffet table cursing himself.  
  
'Smooth move, Baka!' He mentally yelled. He ate a few bites of some food, not paying attention to which, and walked back to where his comrade stood.  
  
"Mmmm Mmmm Good!" Duo rubbed his stomach with a trademark grin on his face. He was halted from any continued conversation by a cough.  
  
"Hello Duo." Dorothy stood before him with a hand to her lips as if containing laughter, "I just came by to tell you that the view from the Garden is lovely. You two should check it out."  
  
'Eyebrows.'  
  
'Must not stare at eyebrows.'  
  
"Eyebr-" Duo stopped himself from muttering the word, "I brush my hair often, you know that Dorothy?"  
  
Dorothy gave him an annoyed look. She had heard a lot of cover ups for that slip up, and Duo's was the worst.  
  
"Once upon a time there was a boy with two names. Some times he was the infamous Shinigami, a mighty warrior and other times he was the braided baka whose tongue was ripped out by a pissed off girl at a party!" was all Dorothy replied before stomping away. Heero looked ready to burst out into laughter, not that Duo noticed, and quickly decided to get away from the party before he looked at Dorothy and had an uncharacteristic chuckle.  
  
"Let's go." Heero nodded toward the door, "The garden will be the easiest place for you to escape from, should the need arise."  
  
Duo had to run to keep up with the other boy's stride, which seemed unusually fast. This kept him from deciding whether Heero had just made a joke or not.  
  
In the garden Relena's plan begun to unfold.  
  
_________________________  
  
Karta: What could Relena's plan be?! I'm not going to tell you. Ha! R&R. 


	3. In Which There is Resolution

Karta: Here's the last chapter! I finished! My first 1+2, I'm so proud of me. I hope you guys like it. R&R.  
  
_______________  
  
Heero sat on one the smooth stone benches next to Duo and sighed, inwardly that is. He wished he could just talk to the braided boy. Unfortunately that was out of the question. Duo was strait as an arrow and was therefore off limits.  
  
He suddenly noticed his companion shiver slightly. Knowing it was his idea to come to the garden he also knew it was his fault Duo was cold. Just as he was ready to get up and get the boy a jacket he noticed that his own was sitting next to his hand.  
  
'I could have sworn I left that inside…' Heero shrugged and put the coat carefully over Duo's shoulders. He snuggled into the coat before looking back at his comrade.  
  
"Thanks. I-" He stopped and narrowed his eyes, "I can't take this, you need it. You're the one in a tank top."  
  
"Don't bother." Heero stated evenly, "I can tolerate cold quite well."  
  
"Oh." The two sat in silence, wondering what to say.  
  
"So how's Hilde?" Heero asked, masking his jealousy.  
  
"Fine, fine. Relena?" Dou replied, doing the same.  
  
"Alright…" He muttered, slightly disappointed.   
  
"Hey, I'm gonna go to the little Shinigami's room. I'll be right back." Duo skipped off, leaving Heero to his thoughts. The Japanese boy, however, was making his own attempt to forget that the bush seemed to have made a disdainful snort.  
  
Heero stood up to stretch and wait for his friend. It didn't take to long for Duo to come walking back, at which point Heero turned to greet him, sort of.  
  
Before an exchange could be made Deathschyth's pilot fell forward suddenly, knocking into Heero who fell backward onto the ground. This was a very interesting, although not unwanted, situation for the two pilots. Duo now had his head on Heero's chest, while Heero had his arms wrapped around Duo's waist.  
  
Here came the little voice once again.  
  
'I have to let him go.' Heero thought unhappily.  
  
'But, this is Duo we're talking about!'  
  
'Exactly! He'll be livid.'  
  
'But he's DUO!'  
  
'So what if he's cute and kind and smells like strawberries?!?'  
  
'I never-'  
  
'Shut up you! Duo doesn't want this!'  
  
"Um Heero?" Heero jumped and immediately let go of the boy occupying his thoughts.  
  
"Sorry." He grunted and stood up. Duo shook his head.  
  
"It's okay. I should be apologizing anyway…" Duo trailed off.  
  
"For what?" Heero asked, almost hiding his curiosity entirely.  
  
"Well... You see... I know you're going to hate me forever but…" Duo stared down at his feet, "Ithinkyou'rereallygreatandIlikedthatalot." Heero wondered if he was even more messed up than he thought. Now Duo was saying stuff he would never say. Plus he could have sworn a foot was sticking out of the bushes, a foot that caused Duo to trip.  
  
"Honto desu ka?" Heero replied quickly accidentally, changing to his native language. (This is one surprised pilot we have here!)  
  
"Oh no! Now you're mad at me. I'm sorry." Duo apologized miserably. Heero usually only used Japanese when he was really, REALLY mad.  
  
"Huh? I just wanted to know if you meant that…" Heero furrowed his brow with confusion.  
  
'Why would he-'  
  
"Yeah I meant it." Duo hung his head now, "Go ahead and yell and threaten me. I'm ready."  
  
"You. I. I mean." Wing's pilot was speechless. Finally he did the only thing he could think of. He leaned over and kissed his fellow pilot. Their magical moment was interrupted by several things.  
  
First of all Noin and Sally were crying and blowing their noses quite loudly. Secondly Relena was jumping up and down with her camcorder cheering along with Hilde. Lastly was the combined efforts of Lady Une and Dorothy who were trying to shut the other four up.  
  
Heero blushed furiously and was prevented from killing the girls by Duo.  
  
"I knew something was up with that damn bush!" He roared. Relena grinned and made a peace sign with her fingers.  
  
"Hey you should be thanking me and my genius plan." She laughed at the new shade of red Heero turned.  
  
"Calm down Hee-chan." Duo grabbed the other boy's hand, "You can thank Relena after I show you how grateful you should really be."  
  
"Talk later." Duo grinned as Heero dragged him away.  
  
_______________  
  
Later that evening the party finally ended. Everyone seemed pleased for the new couple (although Quatre's many sisters were happier for him and Trowa.). And all and all Relena found it to be a good night.  
  
She briskly walked back into her home after saying good-bye to the many guests.  
  
"We better get ready for next year's party Pagan." Relena told the older man.  
  
"What's going to happen at next years party Miss Relena?"  
  
"It's Sally and Wufei's turn of course!"  
  
End.  
  
_______________  
_______________  
  
Karta: I think that turned out rather well. Better than I thought it would anyway. Maybe I should do a sequel... Oh well either way I hope you readers like it! R&R 


End file.
